Talk:Cannon Turret
The article's name :Since Gun Turret is not an official name, you really should have asked about the name first, but at least you had the foresight to not link it all over the place. In any case, they are not guns by the definition I'm aware of. I'd use either "Turret" or "Cannon Turret". I also think that them being controlled by a Bokoblin or something is more likely than them being automated. We really don't know though so I'll make the page neutral on that bit.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Theory. It's my theory that they are either, Auto, like Armos, or Arwings. Or they are "maned" by Rats/Live-Bomb Chus. because think of were they are stationed(on the rocks, or on a Sea Tower) they can only have a Rat fit inside, or they are like Armos(Auto.) DekuSpenstar (talk) 19:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC)DekuSpenstar. New Name: Wall Cannon I vote that the name (Cannon Turret) should be changed to "Unmaned (optional) Wall Cannon" what do you (anyone) think? DekuSpenstar (talk) 09:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) DekuSpenstar. :Why. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...lets see, we have a cannon... on a wall... I know, we'll call it Gun Turret, NOT! Because Wall Cannon is a great name. Why, can you come up with a better name for it? It'll still say unofficial name under it, so why not? DekuSpenstar (talk) 08:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :You need to provide a reason '''why you think it's a better name. I, for one, find the current name preferable. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Well the guid book just says "cannons" so mabey thats it, we'll call 'em "Cannons:the enemy" and post up links to here. What do you think? DekuSpenstar (talk) 01:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :This whole idea just seems stupid. It makes no sense at all. Wall Cannon sounds like some idiots name in a shooting game. – ''Jäzz '' 01:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Well that just "Bazzar" I thout it was Bill Cannon, NOT!(I love Mario!) But, no, one of the main resons I want the name changed to Wall/Cannons:the enemeis is so that someone, enyone, can find it if they want to. It was days of me, search, after search, after search, untill someone was the first one to talk about it on this page. I mean, c'mon, it was "Gun Turret" before Cannon Turret, and who thinks about "guns" in a Zelda game, and the cannon isn't even on a turret. DekuSpenstar (talk) 02:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Cannons:The Enemy, Please! Ok, fine not "Wall Cannon" but what about "Cannons:The Enemy" for two resones. 1, The gide book calls them "cannons". 2, If you look up 'turret' in the dictionary it says "1 an ornamental top of a castle tower 2 the top of a tank or war ship" Don't worry, it'll still say "unofficial name" at the top of the page.DekuSpenstar (talk) 07:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It is a cannon...that is mounted as a turret..."Cannon Turret" seems most fitting. Besides, "Cannons:The Enemy" is a very unencyclopedic name. Evnyofdeath 07:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, lets say your new to Zelda WW, you do not have the gide book, and you do not think they (Cannon Turret) look like turrets, you do not know the name, you look online what name do you look under? DekuSpenstar (talk) 12:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You think "hm,Zeldapedia,I like the sound of that." so you click it, it says "Search Zeldapedia" you type in "cannons" it takes you to that page and not this one, you think "no,no,no,I whant those things that are stationed on/in the rocks, and walls, and under the Sea Towers" so you try every vereyable of "those things that...Etc." ...Nothing...And, you still want to know more about these things before you continue your game, you don't want to buy the gide book because (fill in the blank) resons, and you do NOT think to look up "turrets". Q:What do you do?(what can you do!? AAHHG!) PS; only some of this is true about me (DSstar) I have finnished Zelda WW, I have the gide book, and I jioned Zeldapedia first. DekuSpenstar (talk) 13:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm convinced you're just attempting to troll us at this point. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 13:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought this was Minish doing his "n00b imitation" routine again. My bad. --AuronKaizer ' 16:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I seriously don't even. -'Minish Link''' 16:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC)